Duncan and Courtney
by CC78
Summary: This story takes place around the building friendship and soon to be relationship of Courtney and Duncan. Duncan running from his past he lives alone no parents and never stays in one place for long After he was arrested and he parents had stated that he was no longer welcome with them but what happens when he finds that one place he really wants to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Summer's almost here

Courtney's POV

Though I was an overachiever and had fantastic grades I was always stressed and alone. Both my parents were always out of town for business the last time they were home was 2 months ago for my birthday and they only stayed for a few days. They always sent money but i still had a void. It's always quiet at my house and sadly summer starts today. I've always dreaded summers. It always meant sitting at home with nothing to do I do try to hang out with Bridgette we would go to a party then she would ditch me for Geoff so i would leave early heading to the park or just going to the beach. I've gotten pretty use to being alone but it didn't make it any less painful.

Last Class

We were watching a movie so I just sat there drawing a picture of something random which ended up looking really horrible so I crumpled it up and took out my song book. And continued my song that I started last night.

Because I am a Girl  
I just can't understand the ways  
Of all the men and their mistakes  
You give them all your heart  
And then they rip it all away

You told me how much you loved me  
And how our love was meant to be  
And I believed in you  
I thought that you would set me free

(REFRAIN):  
You should've just told me the truth  
That I wasn't the girl for you  
Still, I didn't have a clue  
So my heart depended on you, whoa

(CHORUS):  
Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl

Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry

Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true  
I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again

(REFRAIN)

(CHORUS)

Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry

Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true  
I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again

You took advantage of my willingness  
To do anything for love  
Now I'm the only one in pain  
Will you please take it all away

Never thought being born a girl  
How I can love you and be burned  
And now I will build a wall  
To never get torn again

(CHORUS) [2x]

When I looked up every one was clapping and looking and me my face turned beat red when I realized I had sang the song out loud. I slouched down in the chair and looked up at the clock and saw we still had 10 mins left of class. I sighed.  
"Courtney. Please come up." I heard the teacher say. "Oh and bring you're book." I did as i was told.  
"Yes?" I asked. He just held his hand out for me to give him my song book I looked down and shyly handed it to him. He skimmed threw it and then found a song and handed me back my book.  
"Sing this song for the class." He said luckily he had pick one of the newer ones.  
"Okay.." I replied quietly. He walked over turned off the movie and turned on the lights.  
"Okay Class we have a special treat for you Courtney will sing one of he songs for us. Now give her your undivided attention." He said. Me personally could careless if they ignored me.

**"Erase You"**

Look out my window I can see the sun shine

Up in my bedroom I can see myself crying  
And my pillow is a swimming pool  
I just don't understand why you did what you did  
Yeah  
My girls told me that I should watch out for you  
I can't help it, I've fallen so dumb for you  
But silly me I keep thinking I could make you fall in love  
Tie you down to the ground, don't know what I'm thinking of

(Maybe it's just me)  
Got these clouds above my head and it won't stop raining  
(Maybe it's just me)  
I just can't understand why you left and I'm waiting  
I don't wanna be a hostage anymore  
I don't wanna be a daydream no more  
I'm picking up, up  
Picking up the pieces now  
Baby I'm a show you how you've been erased so...

So when the radio plays our favourite song  
Ain't no reminiscing baby I'm about to turn it off  
And when I see your name on the telephone  
Boy you must be crazy if you think that I am playing along  
Cause I had you and you had me  
I played the fool but now I see  
It's better to erase you, erase you, erase you  
Erase you, erase you, erase you

Oooh  
Look in the mirror, finally recognize myself  
Problem is I can't see me with somebody else  
Keep having thoughts about you  
But knowing you ain't gonna change _[?]_  
Oooh  
My friends tell me that I gotta start moving on  
I know that their right but why does it feel so wrong?  
When everything was jaded from the very start  
I'm lying here trying to erase you from my broken heart  
Oh oh

(Maybe it's just me)  
Got these clouds above my head and it won't stop raining  
No  
(Maybe it's just me)  
Now it's over and done and I'm through with all the waiting  
I don't wanna be a hostage anymore  
I don't wanna be a daydream no more  
I'm picking up, up  
Picking up the pieces now  
Baby I'm a show you how you've been erased so...

So when the radio plays our favourite song  
Ain't no reminiscing baby I'm about to turn it off  
And when I see your name on the telephone  
Boy you must be crazy if you think that I am playing along  
Cause I had you and you had me  
I played the fool but now I see  
It's better to erase you, erase you, erase you  
Erase you, erase you, erase you

How I tried and tried, to give and give  
I keep on lying to myself  
And I cried and cried through the lonely lies  
Ain't no medicine or medical help  
So I forgive you, it's time to forget you  
I'm a stitch up my scars, stop the bleeding right here, right now  
Get you outta my memory, get rid of the misery  
I gotta erase you somehow

So when the radio plays our favourite song  
Ain't no reminiscing baby I'm about to turn it off  
And when I see your name on the telephone  
Boy you must be crazy if you think that I am playing along  
Cause I had you and you had me  
I played the fool but now I see  
It's better to erase you, erase you, erase you  
Erase you, erase you, erase you

Erase you...  
It's better to erase you, erase you  
It's better to erase you, erase you, erase you

* * *

Thank you I don't own those songs however they are both great songs and decided i could start this chapter with a little sadness later on you will learn why this song are songs Courtney "wrote" I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Meeting

Courtney's POV

I couldn't wait to go home. I was so embarrassed about the teacher calling me up and having me sing my song that song was personal. I always walk home so i could clear my head. I was walking out of the school when I bumped into someone. I didn't even bother to look up.  
"Who was that song about." I recognized that voice to well. I looked up to see Alejandro I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
"Look I know that song is about me but-" I put my hand up to stop him from talking.  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU, YOU DUMBASS! IT'S ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It really was about him but i wasn't about to let him know that  
"Who?" Alejandro questioned.  
"None of your business!" I said walking away. He broke up with me last week and today would have been our 2 year anniversary. I walked home in silence seeing as how I am alone. As I approach my house I see that someone is moving in to the house, right next to mine, that's been for sale for about 2 months now. I've always believed that it is haunted. I remember when I was younger I was playing outside there was no one home at that house and I saw a shadow of a person so I ran inside told my parents who called the cops. The cops searched the house and didn't find anything out of place and no one was there. It kinda of scared me but I just brushed it of as though it was my active imagination. I walked past the house and into mine I was about ready to break down. Damn that Alejandro. I went to my room changed into PJ bottoms and a tank top and through my hair up. I am so ready to pop some popcorn and threw in Titanic and pretend that its the reason I am crying. I heard a knock on my front door who the hell could that be? I walked over opening the door to see the most... unusual character standing there. He had piercings in his face, a green mohawk, a black skull shirt on, and his pants hung low showing off his black skull boxers. I looked at him.  
"May I help you?" I asked.  
"Um... I don't know Princess." I looked at him confused.  
"Princess?" I questioned he just shrugged.  
"May I borrow your house phone." He asked.  
"You don't have one?" I was rather confused.  
"It's not hooked up yet. Can I just use your phone?" He looked at me with a questioning look. I reached in my back pocket and handed him my cell phone. He didn't take it right away.  
"Sorry no home phone but a cell works just the same." He took the phone and dialed a number. I sat there and waited.  
"Hey, dude. I just got to Cali. Nah it's great here. boring as hell though right now. oh my neighbors. nah I don't know i just met her. An eight I guess." Suddenly the conversation turned into how hot I was then i was shocked to hear him call me an eight. Alejandro always said that I was a six compared to him. But I didn't mind cause I had the hottest guy in school.  
"Yea when you coming up? Next week? Sweet. We can party and invite some hot chicks," He looked at me and winked, "Alright bro see ya." he said hanging up.  
"Thanks babe." He said.  
"You're welcome ogre." I said sarcastically. He was so ugh... but yet his bad boy side kind of attracted me. No! Courtney Renae Renalds! No, you are not atracted to that.. that ogre! I decided against watching titanic instead I was gonna hope in the shower. I opened the window to get more air. i turned to the shower and grabbed a towel. I began to sing a song that I had written about 1 week ago:

******"All My Heart"**

There's so many things that I could say  
But I'm sure it would come out all wrong  
You got something that I can't explain,  
Still try and try and let you know

That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,  
Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that  
We thought was what made us  
Ain't it funny now? We can see  
We're who we're meant to be

You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh...

There's too many times I have to say  
I could have been better and stronger for you and me  
You always make me feel okay  
Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night  
I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"  
You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"  
Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be  
Hope you always believe

You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart

You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart

Let them talk and talk and talk  
Let them say what they want  
We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got  
Every year that goes by, a year older we are  
You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart

They'll talk and talk and talk  
How crazy is it?  
Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,  
Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me

You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart

You still have all of my heart  
You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)  
You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)  
You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)

You still have all of my(I've been waiting my whole life)  
You still have all of my  
(For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine)  
You still have all of my heart

I loved this song so much after my shower I blew dried my hair and decided to take my mouse and scrunch my hair into waves.

* * *

**I Hope you Liked this chapter I Don't own this song also it belongs to Sleeping with Sirens they are pretty good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Alone

Courtney's POV

One week later

I've never felt so alone. Bridgette has been busy hanging out with Geoff. I'm happy for her but I just want to have a party or just get away. I am sick of this house and it silence. suddenly i heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see none other than emo/goth ogre boy.  
"Hey." I said not even bothering he has come over a lot to talk to his friend on my phone. I didn't even know his name and I was letting him use my phone.  
"Hey." He said. I opened the door to let him in for the first time. I headed to my room to grab my phone for him when he stopped me turning me around shaking his head. I was really confused.  
"Come to my party tonight?" He asked me. I looked at him.  
"At your house?" I asked nervously. He just smirked and nodded.  
"Um.. We don't really know each other and you don't really know anyone here so if they are all your friends I will feel awkward and outta place." I told him.  
"Hey, I'm Duncan and you are." He said smiling.  
"Courtney." I replied laughing.  
"It's only a small get together, Princess," He said, "My friend Tyler, me, you, and one of your friends if you want." I smiled.  
"Okay. Me, you, Tyler and Lindsey." He nodded and walked to the door.  
"Oh and by the way you have a fantastic voice." I blushed like mad once hearing him say that. Oh I can't wait for this get together.

2 hours later

I heard someone pull up next door as me and Lindsey were getting ready for this very small get together. I was sporting skinny jeans black high heel boots, and a black mid-drift tank top to show off my belly piercing. I had very little make up on and it was black eyeliner and mascara. Lindsey however decide to wear very flashy clothes she sported a red tank top that stop just above her belly button a skirt that was maybe a little to short and black heels. Once we were ready we walked over to Duncan's "haunted" house. I was kind of nervous about entering his house. Lindsey was the one to knock on the door Duncan was the one to answer it. He smiled at me while Lindsey looked back and forth between the to of us.  
"Oh you two are in love!" I heard someone shout from inside.  
"Tyler! Come and met Courtney and Lindsey!" Duncan shouted. As he walked to the door he froze once he say Lindsey.  
"Hi T-Tyler." Lindsey said.  
"Sup? Lindsey?" he asked not sure if she was Lindsey or,me, Courtney. Lindsey just nodded.  
"So are you going to come in or just stand there like a bunch of statues?" Asked Duncan. I looked around nervously and than suddenly i felt someone, Duncan, grab my hand and pull me inside.  
"Don't worry Princess." He said.  
I hear lindsey say "Let's play Truth or dare." I groaned but nodded anyways.  
"Okay." Lindsey said placing a bottle down. She spun the bottle having it land on me.  
"Oh goody! Truth or Dare?" she asked jumping up and down.  
"Truth." I said.  
"Who was your first?" She asked.  
"No one." I said. spinning the bottle it landed on Tyler.  
"Dare." He simple said.  
"I dare you to kiss Lindsey." I said. He did and spun it the bottle landed on Duncan.  
"Dare." He said.  
"I dare you to make out with... Courtney" He said. Duncan shrugged and walked over to me and pulling me up to his level and full on kissing me and i fought it but damn was he a good kisser i didn't want it to end ever. Duncan pulled away and started to walk away but I pulled him back wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. Lindsey's eyes bugged out of her head she was really suprised seeing as how she never once seen me and Alejandro kiss. And I was never the one to take control.

Duncan's POV

My thoughts were spinning every where. What is going on? I was suprised because when I kissed her she fought it but now she is the one making the move I wrapped my arms around her placing my hands on the small of her back. I heard a really loud crash come from the kitchen but I didn't care i was making out with the hottest girl ever. I heard Tyler and Lindsey get up to go see what it was. I barely knew this girl that was wrapped in my arms.  
"Um... Guys!" i heard Lindsey shout. To my dismay Courtney seperated from the kiss to go see why Lindsey had shout... When we got to the kitchen...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
I'm evil I hope you guys like it so far... leaving my aunt's house tomorrow but ill try to upload a new chapter every week, maybe if i can every day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
That Night

Courtney's POV

We walk in to the kitchen where Lindsey had yelled for us. As we walked in we notice that the cabinets were all open and glass plates and bowls were thrown out and shattered across the floor. I knew this place was haunted I just know it!

Duncan's POV

Ok so I am a really tough guy but to be honest this freaked me out I looked down at Courtney who had a worried expression on her face. Then I got a brilliant idea just genius.  
"Let's play ghost in the grave yard!" I announced with a wicked grin on my face. Lindsey jumped up and down in excitement. Tyler nodded his head in agreement.  
"Um.. Ok." Courtney replied hesitantly.  
"Ok Tyler you are the ghost." I said. Tyler ran off to hide as we turned out the living room light and began.  
"One o'clock... Two o'clock... Three o'clock... Four o'clock.. Five o'clock...6:00...7:00...8:00...9:00...10:00...11:0 0... Midnight!" We all said. As we walk threw the house looking for Tyler I noticed Courtney look really scared.. _Haha perfect._ I thought to myself. I entered a room and waited for Courtney to walk by which only took a few minutes. I grabbed her arm dragging her into the room quickly turn on the light so she could see that it was me.  
"Duncan, you jerk!" She shouted before i smash my lips to hers it didn't take long for her to respond by wrapping her arms around my neck. _Oh this is going to be a long glorious summer._ I stated to myself. I finally broke the kiss and looked at Courtney who looked rather happy.  
"You scared the shit out of me Duncan. But I forgive you." She said with an almost evil smile. And suddenly I felt her pushing me to the bed. She straddled my lap and began kissing me again. What the hell I enjoyed it and if I got a little more out of it while I'm staying in Cali great. I probably won't be staying much longer but I'm starting to really like it her this is gonna be really hard... Speaking of hard man this woman is going to be the death of me the way she can turn me on I had to stop her before we went to far and that wouldn't be a good thing trust me. I really like her and want things to be good while I stayed here.

Courtney's POV

He pushed me away and it kinda made me sad but when I looked down I noticed a protrusion in his pants and I kind of laughed when I saw the effect I had on him. He must have notice me looking because he grabbed a pillow and placed it down. I raised my eyebrow and he just shrugged in away that made it seem like I wasn't the one who turned him on. I laughed and got up to walk away only to be pulled back into a tongue war with him. He stopped and looked up at me.  
"Be my girl, babe." He said looking me straight in the eyes I might have thought he was kidding if he didn't look so serious. All I could do was nod in response I was in a somewhat state of shock and he pulled me in to continue our tongue war no one won it was a mutual win-win I guess cause I wanted a kissed and got one and from a very attractive man if I do say so myself and I do also he wanted a kiss and got one so yeah it was a win-win for both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Heaven

Courtney's POV

My god I was in heaven. Almost everyday for a week now I was with MY boyfriend, Duncan, Oh god I just love the sound of that. Today he seemed spaced and keeping his distance.  
"Dunky... What's wrong?" I asked looking at him while he avoided my eyes. What is going on we were having so much fun and now this ugh...  
"Court I have something to tell you..." Duncan said hesitantly. I felt tears well up in my eyes what's going on?  
"W-what?" I finally chocked out managing to keep my tears in some how.  
"I'm..." He paused for a second looking up at me. A single tear straided.  
"You're w-what?" I asked not sure if I want to know. Only a week is all it to for me to fall hard for him and have him realize he doesn't want it anymore. Ok so maybe I was jumping to conclusions but what else could it be it's not like he is in love with me?  
"I'm... I have... To lea-"  
"No!" I cut him off not wanting to hear it I jumped up from his couch.  
"Court please listen let me explain." He said. I was about to walk away but a sudden impulse made me stay and listen.  
"I have to leave but I don't want to." He said. All of a sudden I heard a crash and I knew it was my heart as tears blurred my vision.  
"Then why do you have to?!" I shouted. He grabbed my hand.  
"My father lives close and he doesn't want to see me. Court I don't want to hurt you but I have no choice." He looked longingly at me. I grabbed my hand away.  
"He doesn't have to know Duncan." I stated.  
"He already does Court. I am so sorry. I... I love you but I think this is goodb-"  
"NO! Don't say goodbye say see you soon!" I said. Saying goodbye means forever and I don't want it to be forever.

Duncan's POV

I can't do it no matter I cant say see you soon because it would be a lie. I can't lie to her even though I pretty much did from the beginning by not telling her that I have to leave eventually. I feel like I have been with her forever but sadly forever ended to soon.  
"Court... I... I can't lie to you." I said a tear escaping my eye. What crying? I never cry but at this moment it felt right.  
"Please Duncan." She said the more I look at her tear filled eyes the hard it was getting for me. This goodbye is different from all the others this one was broking my cold unbeating hear. Why couldn't I have just left it alone I wouldnt be hurting so much if it wasnt for that truth or dare night. I am a tough guy I need to pull myself together and just rip the bandaid off.  
"Courtney... I have to ask you to leave... Please don't make this harder on me." I said opening the door for her. She just nodded probably unable to speak for fear of crying even more. I felt bad she looked at me before walking out.  
"Good-goodbye Duncan... I-I w-wish you the best." She said walking out tears still in her eyes. God why does it have to be so hard to say goodbye?

Courtney's POV

I wish it wouldn't have ended. God let this all just be a dream when I wake up I'll be in Duncan's arms. I though while pinching my arm but when I didn't wake more tears ran from my eyes as I ran to my house.

The next day

I didnt do anything all day. I cried I figured he all ready left no one came to see me and I was fine the time that is the loneliest is the time I want to be left alone the most.

2 days later

There was a knock at the door. I still felt hurt and broken but none the less I answered the door. I was looking down.  
"Hi I just moved in acrossed the street and I was wondering how much you missed me, Princess." I looked up to see a smirking Duncan. Tears escaped my face.  
"A lot Duncan. I... Missed you so much." I said. I thought maybe this was a dream lately I have been having nightmares about him leaving me over and over.  
"I missed you too. Princess, give me a hug." He said pulling me into a hug and I was shocked i could feel the hug. This isn't a dream. Tears streamed down my face onto him.  
"I'm never leaving again, Courtney." He said.

* * *

Oh My GOODNESS I AM in tears right now sorry if that was to said I figured what's a romance without a little sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry its taking me so long to upload busy with school and babysitting my nephew :) i promise to upload as soon as possible and tell what you guys would think if i were to start a life with Derek (Casey and Sam) fanfic sorry I don't ship Derek and Casey its weird. Please review on if I should do it or not :)

* * *

Courtney's POV

He was back and hopefully there wont be another goodbye i always hate goodbyes.  
"Courtney! Let's go babe!" Duncan yelled upstairs to me. Right now I was getting ready for our dinner and a movie date. I was so excited but now im kinda nervous this will be our first official date and I was getting all clammy.  
"Duncan! How do i look?" I asked walking downstairs i was wearing a tight fitting sparkley red short dress with my black ankle boots.  
"Damn babe you look fucking hot!" He replied pretty much drooling over me but then again what else is new? Duncan grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss i didnt hesitate to respond i quickly snaked my arms around his neck.  
"Ready?" He asked. I just nodded and grabbed his hand keeping him close to me.

*At the Movies*

"what movie do you wanna see?" he asked me.  
"A horror movie." I said he looked surprised I just grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"ok. two tickets for the conjuring please." He tightened his grip and i noticed girls were looking at my Duncan. Instead of flipping out i just simply took his face in my hands and kissed there was no hesitation he wrapped his arms around my waist i pulled back and smiled.  
"y-ou um... wow.. what was that for?" he asked i laughed and pointed to the girls that were now glaring at me.  
"Oh... well lets give them a little more to glare at." he laughed winking at me. I blushed. He pulled me up so my face was right by his.  
"how did you not see them staring at you?" i asked.  
"Babe your the only girl i see in this place. oh exsept her." he said joking.  
"Dunkie!" i shouted slapping him lightly.  
"oh come on babe dont even pretend you didnt notice the guys staring at you." he said.  
"the only one i see staring is you duncan." i said grabbing his hand another time.

*during the movie*

In the theater the seats armrests can fold up so I put the one between me and duncan up. as i was leaning on him waiting to the movie to start i felt someone sit beside us.  
"is this sit taken." asked an all to familiar voice. _ALEJANDRO!_  
"um.. yeah kinda." I said with a little more attitude then needed.  
"Babe its ok he can sit her right i mean after all he is my cousin." _COUSIN?!_  
"your what?!" I asked.  
"Well technially my half cousin." duncan corrected himself.  
"Um.. dunkie i kinda wanted to be alone with you." i said whispering in his ear.  
"oh ok... Um sorry dude we can chill some other time." Duncan said getting my "hint".  
"ok dude but you should know something about this one..."  
"um.. alejandro not the best time can you just leave us alone?" i asked politely.  
"... I was going to say make sure you keep her letting her go was the worst mistake i ever made." Alejandro said getting up and walking a few rows down.  
"Letting you go?!" He asked obviously pissed off.  
"Duncan please... lets watch the movie and talk after please." I begged.  
"no lets take this out in the hall." he said.  
"OK." i agreed standing up. he grabbed my hand and lead me out to the hallway.  
"what was that?! My cousin you dated my cousin." he asked demanding answers.  
"Baby i dated him before i even knew you. I didnt know you were hi-" he cut me off by smashing his lips to mine.  
"Babe i know you couldnt have possibly known." he said chuckling.  
"now lets blow this popsickle stand."  
"But you all ready bought the tickets..." i said.  
"who cares lets ditch get McDonald's and watch the sunset."  
"Um.. ok but i dont want to watch the sunset lets just be with each other." I said.  
"All i want is to be with you." He said kissing my lips before we ran out the door to the car.  
"Oh and babe im glad he let you go cause if he didnt then i wouldnt have you right now." he said.

* * *

AWE! sooo sweet tell me what you think and tell me should i start on that life with derek fanfiction? I also kinda wanted to make another Duncan and Courtney fanfiction where courtney has an eating disorder because of something that happened in the past tell me what you think! I love my fans! Keep being awesome and read :)


End file.
